kierrafandomcom-20200215-history
Dragonborn
Dragonborns are one of the youngest races on Kierra, one of the few men-made and originally bred to do one thing: hunt dragons. History Somewhere in the fourth era, dragons freely roamed Kierra. They were known to take large territories for their own and then using it as their own hunting grounds. With this, dragons tend to attack villages and cities, killing many in the progress. After a while, the people of Kierra were done with it. The leaders of every nation came together, and discussed their problems. The Dark Elf leader, Aleran of Maulborn, came up with the idea of creating special fighters to battle these dragons. He told them that there was an ancient Drow ritual that could mix the blood of a dragon into an unborn child. The other leaders saw this as their only hope and approved of it. A year passed and the ritual has been properly researched to make sure it works. Every race presented 50 women, humans, elves, keidrans, orcs. All the females were impregnated during the ritual by a male from the same race. Then, after the impregnation, the blood of a dragon was brought into the child. The belly of the mother stabbed with a special blade that would bring the blood directly to the unborn child. The child-birth rate of this group was low. Of all the children, only 20 were born alive, and 15 grew to be an adult. All of these 15 were from a human mother, making them look a lot like other humans on first sight. These people were ordered to fight dragons and keep their population in control. Not to exterminate dragons, but to make sure they don't form a threat to other races anymore. Besides that, they were ordered to breed with one another to create more Dragonborns. Physical attributes Dragonborns look very human on first sight, barely no difference between them, yet there are a few things that differ between the two races. - First, the skin. The skin of a dragonborn looks like the skin of a human on first sight, but after taking a closer look you can see that the skin is actually made from very tiny dragon scales with the colour of the human skin. Because of this, a dragonborn's skin is harder and tougher, making them able to resist dragon attacks more. -Eyes. If you look into the eyes of a dragonborn, you will notice that their eyes are very similar to that of a dragon. Because of this, dragonborns tend to have a very good eyesight, being able to see more clearer much further then a normal human could. Attributes Being a Dragonborn has certain perks and draw-backs. Perks: * Improved eyesight. A dragonborn can see much better and further compared to the average human. * Harder skin. A Dragonborn has a much harder skin compared to the average human, making them able to resist physical attacks much better. * Dragonic. Dragonborns are born with the ability to speak Dragonic. This is an attribute they are born with, as if it is an instinct for them to speak in this tongue. Draw-backs: * Children. A Dragonborn female can only give birth once. After this, they will become impotent and can't have children anymore. Dragonborn mothers always give birth to three children. One male, one female, and then another one that can be either female or male. * Call for the hunt. A Dragonborn is very driven to hunt other dragons. After they have matured enough and killed their first dragon, they will always feel this silent urge to hunt another one. Because of this, whenever a Dragonborn sees another dragon, they will feel the large urge to follow it and kill it. Category:Creatures